


Watercolours

by AkiraMokona



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraMokona/pseuds/AkiraMokona
Summary: He was the pride of the school. Star player on the baseball team, handsome, and with a heart of gold.Half of the school was in love with him. You were in that other half, too focused on your studies to worry about boys....Well, it started out that way.Takeshi Yamamoto x Reader
Relationships: Yamamoto Takeshi/Reader, Yamamoto Takeshi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Blush

“I’m telling you! Being an exchange student is just one part of Gokudera’s charm!”

“You only like him because he’s a bad boy.”

“No way! There’s more to him that that. Right, _____? _____?!”

“Hm?” you didn’t look up from your history notes. There was a test tomorrow and you were determined to ace it, but all of the dates kept getting scrambled in your head.

“Were you even listening?”

“You’re talking about Gokudera again,” you replied. Kasuga was always enthralled with the idea of boys. She became obsessed quickly, but lost interest and moved onto the next just as fast. Emiko, on the other hand, was quieter. Most of her ideas of romance were based off of the novels she read. You had seen her bookshelf once. You had gawked at the number of teenage romance books she had hoarded. She was a certified expert in regards to love, despite Kasuga having more experience, “But Emiko thinks that you only like him because he’s different from the other guys at school.”

“Fine, maybe you were listening,” Kasuga pulled the notes from your hands, quickly hiding them behind her back before you could snatch them, “C’mon, at least give us your input.”

Your brow twitched, annoyed with her antics. She always teased you for studying too much, but it was the day before the test. Such things couldn’t be trifled with! You would have tried to fight her for the notes, but she was faster than you were. Besides, Emiko didn’t like fighting.

You continued down the street, “I agree with Emiko.”

“What?!” Kasuga jaw dropped, “Really? C’mon, I’m serious about this.”

“You said the same thing about the last five guys,” Emiko grinned, falling into step between you, “Maybe you should take a break. Didn’t your parents get mad at you for your math score?”

She tensed at the words, then laughed nervously, “Right. I thought I was going to die when my mom found the test on my desk.”

“Why would you leave something like that on your desk if you didn’t want it found?” Emiko shook her head in dismay, “That’s just asking for trouble.”

“I had to get it signed. I was going to ease them into it very, very carefully, but they ruined my plan so- Hey, let’s get something to eat!”

You pulled yourself out of your academic thoughts, glancing to your friend, “Right now? The history test is tomorrow. We should be studying.”

“You wouldn’t be in this situation if you didn’t procrastinate all of the time,” Kasuga countered, pursing her lips. She promptly grabbed you and Emiko by the hand, pulling you down another street.

You scowled. She was right. You were horrible when it came to managing your time. You always left things to the last minute. Your test scores never wavered, though, so you never found a reason to stop procrastinating. You always swore to yourself that the stress and staying up late the night before was never worth it, but you were always met with pleasant results. You knew that it wouldn’t stay that way forever and you would have to roll up your sleeves eventually, but you couldn’t bring yourself to break the habit just yet.

“We can study while we’re waiting for the food,” Emiko offered, ever the mediator.

“Right! We can use your notes, _____!”

“…You haven’t made any notes yet, have you, Kasuga?” you didn’t bother asking Emiko. She always planned for tests as soon as they were announced. Pop quizzes never surprised her.

“Nope~”

You fought the urge to roll your eyes, but pulled your hand away as the three of you reached a restaurant. You glanced to the sign, your mouth immediately watering. Sushi. Oh, it had been so long since you had taken the time you enjoy it. Your parents favoured western food, so meals were rarely something you loved, not to mention that sushi was always better when made by a professional.

“Still want to go home?” Kasuga grinned, knowing that she was using one of your weaknesses.

You stepped into the building, which was enough of a response for your friend. You looked around, wondering if you should sit down or if you had to wait for someone to show you to a table.

“Welcome!”

You paused. Wait. You recognized that voice. Someone stepped out from behind the counter, approaching you and your friends. It was Takeshi Yamamoto. He went to your school, but was in a different class, so you only knew the basics in regards to who he was. He was on the baseball team and nearly half of the girls in school had a crush on him. You could understand why. He was cute, but you didn’t really know him. Kasuga obsessed over boys enough for the both of you, anyway.

He smiled, “Hey, _____.”

What? How did he know your name? You were in a different class. He didn’t greet Emiko or Kasuga. No, you were just the closest one. It was nothing to panic over.

You grinned, “Hi. I didn’t know you worked at a restaurant.”

“Oh, me?” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m just helping out my dad. He owns the place and he said he could use a hand. Follow me, a good table opened up a few minutes ago.”

He led you to a table. Emiko sat down on one side, while you and Kasuga took the other side. It was your standard seating arrangement. Emiko was notorious for taking up a ridiculous amount of elbow space, so you and Kasuga chose to sit together. There was a menu already on the table, which Kasuga grabbed in favour of keeping your notes. You lifted them from the table, noticing that they were crinkled. Oh well, as long as they weren’t smudged or otherwise illegible.

“Takeshi!” a man, who you guess was Takeshi's father based on the similarities, called from the kitchen window, “Are those new customers I see? Classmates of yours?”

“Yeah, _____’s classroom is just down the hall from mine.”

You stared at him. Why was he still calling you by your given name? And why was he still focusing on you while Kasuga and Emiko were sitting right in front of him? Maybe he forgot their names and didn’t want to seem impolite, or you had the same name as someone he knew, so it was easy for him to remember. You wanted to look away and focus on the menu Kasuga was holding, but you were too busy trying to figure out what the hell he was doing.

He turned to you sheepishly, “Sorry, I forgot your last name,” before you had the chance to give it to him, he continued, “Let me know when you’re ready to get started,” he walked away from the table and returned to his father to help him.

You felt the air shift. Oh no. Kasuga and Emiko had noticed. It was blood in the water for them. They were already grinning at you. You cleared your throat, trying to casually look over your history notes like nothing had happened.

“So…” Kasuga snickered, “Looks like someone’s taken notice of you, _____.”

“He’s being nice,” you countered, “He’s probably like that with everyone.”

“Really? He didn’t say a word to us.”

“Not to mention he’s from a different class. It’s kind of odd for him to know who you are like that.”

You shot them both an exasperated look, “Leave it alone. Half of the school is trying to date him.”

“Ah,” Emiko drew a heart with her fingers, “But that’s different than saying you’re not interested.”

“I don’t even know him. I’ve never talked to him until now,” you protested.

“Well, he certainly knows you~”

You glanced to the ceiling as they continued to tease you. A meal you had been looking forward to would now be two hours of awkwardness and dreading the next thing that would come of your friends’ mouths. Not to mention that, with their focus being on Takeshi, you definitely weren’t going to be able to study for the history test. You really should have studied earlier, rather than waiting until the night before.

“What do you think, _____?” Emiko’s voice had a teasing lilt. It could only mean impending disaster. She was worse than Kasuga once she was in the mood to poke fun, “Should we ask Yamamoto if he’s on the menu, too?”

You sighed out of annoyance, returning your gaze to your notes. Your face wasn’t heating up. No, you refused to acknowledge it. You had no interest in Takeshi Yamamoto. You were just embarrassed that your friends were latching onto the very idea. Not to mention their jokes were horrible.

“Oh, look! There he is! Number eighty,” Kasuga laughed.

You were tempted to bury yourself underneath your papers so you wouldn’t have to deal with such embarrassment.


	2. Chalk

After a few days, Kasuga and Emiko had finally forgotten about the sushi restaurant incident. You were thankful to have the topic change from Takeshi. They spent all of lunch talking about the new book Emiko was reading and who Kasuga had set her eyes on for the week. You chewed your lunch quietly. If you didn’t bring it up, then it would be like it had never happened. He wasn’t in the same class as you and your friends, so he didn’t show up and remind them to tease you.

Still, you couldn’t stop thinking about it. You would be in the middle of writing notes and suddenly you would space out while trying to decipher Takeshi’s motives. When you noticed that you were distracted, you would insist to yourself that it was nothing to worry about. Takeshi didn’t have any ulterior motives. Such deception was the opposite of everything he stood for. At least, that was how you pictured him. Baseball star with a sweet personality was pretty much your impression of him. You wouldn’t pursue it further. He was the last thing you needed to worry about.

School ended for the day. You took your time packing up your bag. You were one of the students tasked with cleaning the room for the day. However, just as you finished, you noticed that two of the students had already left. You groaned, knowing they had run off as soon as the bell rang so they wouldn’t be stuck cleaning. However, when you saw Kasuga and Emiko walking to the door, you scowled. They were on the list with you, too.

“Where are you two going?” you asked, your tone darkening a bit.

“Huh?” Emiko stopped and turned, “We have club meetings today. Kasuga has judo and I have student council.”

“I can’t clean the classroom by myself,” you crossed your arms, “Can’t you skip the meetings?”

“If I skip this practice, then I won’t be allowed to go to the tournament,” Kasuga explained.

Emiko paled, “I don’t even want to think about skipping the student council meeting. We’re deciding club rooms today, and I’m pretty sure all of the clubs are going to fight Hibari for the best room. I have to go to prevent the fighting.”

“You mean giving Hibari the good room,” you countered

“He’ll kill me if I don’t,” she whined, “He’s already mad at me for refusing his last request. We’re sorry, _____.”

A sigh escaped you, “Don’t worry about it. You should leave, or else you’ll be late.”

“Thanks, _____!”

“You’re a life saver!”

“Yeah, yeah,” you waved them off as they ran out of the room. It wouldn’t be so bad. You hadn’t joined a club when the school year started. You were pulled in too many directions and couldn’t pick just one. So, as a result, you were named as part of the ‘going home’ club. It was a lackluster nickname associated with those that were too lazy or didn’t have the drive to join a club, but you didn’t mind. It was better than having too much on your plate and getting frazzled. Your hands moved to your hips, trying to decide what item on the cleaning checklist you should do first.

There was a reason that multiple people were assigned to clean the room. Doing everything by yourself was exhausting. You had straightened all of the desks, cleaned the floors, and dusted the shelves, but there was still so much left to do. The blackboard and erasers were a mess. You were sure that the group before you had forgotten to clean it. You wiped the sweat from your brow, resisting the urge to chew them out the next time you saw them.

“You’re still here?”

You turned to the door, immediately stiffening when you saw who it was. Takeshi Yamamoto. Not again. At least Kasuga and Emiko had run off. No one would know that he had stopped by.

You set down the cloth you were using to clean the desks, “Yeah, everyone else bailed, so I’m cleaning by myself,” it was fine. Everything was fine. He was going to reply with an ‘oh’ and bid you farewell.

Instead, he stepped inside the classroom, “I’ll help.”

Oh no. No. This wasn’t happening. You weren’t going to spend time alone with him. It couldn’t happen. Someone could walk by after their club meeting and stumble upon you. Takeshi was from a different class, after all. The rumours would start immediately. Everyone would know before you got home.

You waved him off, “Oh, don’t worry about it. I’m almost done.”

“Well, if I’m here, you’ll be done even faster,” he grinned, “What’s the saying? Many hands make light work?”

“Don’t you have baseball practice?” you inwardly cursed as soon as you said it. You didn’t know him. You shouldn’t have asked.

“No, not today. Don’t worry, I’m not missing anything important.”

“…Right,” you didn’t know what to say. He was too nice. You couldn’t turn him away. You had already tried to shoo him away once, “Do you mind cleaning the desks?”

“No problem,” when you tossed the cloth to him, he caught it easily, “Nice throw.”

“Thanks,” this wasn’t going to work. You were slowly becoming a mess. You were going to die of embarrassment. He was a baseball player. Your throw wasn’t anything special. He was too nice for his own good, “I started from the front of the class and worked my way backwards.”

“Alright, I’ll start at the back, then,” he walked past you.

You moved to the front of the classroom. If he was going to clean the desks, then you could clean the chalkboard. You soaked another cloth in the bucket of water you had brought from the supply cupboard. When you first grabbed it, it was full of what looked like swamp sludge, so you were forced to clean it before you could even get started on the real work.

You were halfway finished with the chalkboard when Takeshi spoke up again, “Hey, _____?”

“Hm?” you turned to face him, worried that he had rushed the work and was trying to leave. He was halfway through the desks that need to be cleaned, the ones already done nearly sparkling. He was crouched down, making sure to clean the underside of the desks. A small swell of relief washed over you. It was nice to be helped by someone so thorough, “What is it?”

“Which desk is yours?”

You paused. Why was he asking? You gestured to a seat near the front and by the teacher’s desk. Your bag was still on the chair, “I sit there.”

“Oh, you’re not by the window? That’s too bad,” he laughed, moving over to another desk, “If we were in the same class, I’d sit here.”

You grinned a bit. He was right. Most student prayed that they would get to sit by the window when the seating arrangement was announced. You hadn’t been so lucky, “Is it annoying to sit in the middle of the class? You must be picked for questions all of the time.”

“That makes sense, now that you mention it. Tsuna and I always get picked to answer questions,” he started to clean another table, letting the conversation slip back into silence.

You turned back to the chalkboard. You guessed that he was referring to Tsunayoshi Sawada. He was practically infamous. You nearly wilted. If they were both getting chosen to answer questions, you had the suspicion that it wasn’t because of their desk placement.

Takeshi’s other comment kept coming to mind. He was just being nice and making things relative to his own classroom, but you couldn’t help but imagine being in the same class as him. Would it be awkward? Would you be on the same clean-up list and have to spend time with him after school? Would you be friends, or would he still favour Tsuna? You shook your head. No, you couldn’t lose yourself in such a thing. It didn’t matter. You weren’t in the same class. There were probably some girls who would despise you for even talking to him. You weren’t even interested in him!

You tensed when something tapped your shoulder. It was Takeshi, “Sorry,” you forced yourself to relax, “Did you say something?”

“I called your name a few times, but it’s okay. You were really focused on those erasers, huh?”

You wilted. How had you turned into this nervous girl? You were usually so calm, and now you were panicking. You set the erasers onto the small shelf beneath the blackboard, “Are you finished cleaning the desks?”

“Yeah, looks like we’re all done,” he grinned, “We got through it pretty fast.”

“Thank you for helping,” you wiped your hands of any dust and went to grab your bag, “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. I should get going,” he moved to the door, waving over his shoulder, “See you.”

“Bye,” you lifted your hand to wave farewell, heaving a sigh as soon as he disappeared down the hallway. You had managed to get through the cleaning session without anyone peeking into the room. You wouldn’t be subject of rumours. You returned to your desk, grabbing your bag.

“Morning,” you greeted Emiko and Kasuga as they entered the classroom. You had shown up a little bit earlier than usual and had already taken your seat. Before the three of you became friends, Emiko was always the first one to show up. She always wanted to make some study notes or talk about the latest project before class started. Kasuga, on the other hand, wasn’t a morning person. There were days that she didn’t show up until half of the day was over. She was so horrible with managing her time that, when Emiko walked to school, she had gotten into the habit of going to Kasuga’s house and making sure that she was awake.

“Morning,” Emiko replied cheerfully, though Kasuga groaned and moved to her desk.

“How was the student council meeting?”

She made a face, her shoulders dropping, “It was horrible. The wrestling team tried to fight Hibari. No one else was breaking up the fight, so I had to step in. I nearly got a tonfa to the head!”

“You stood between Hibari and his opponent?” you whistled, “Did you give him the nice room?”

“_____! I’m brave, not suicidal! I didn’t have a choice!” she sat down at the desk behind you.

You laughed, “Yeah, the last thing you need is to have the Disciplinary Committee after you,” you pulled your textbook from your desk, only to notice that something had fallen onto your lap. It was a small, folded up piece of paper. Your brow furrowed. Kasuga and Emiko were the ones who passed notes in class, not you. Maybe someone had thrown it and it landed in your desk by accident.

When you opened it, however, you were greeted with a message.

_It was nice talking with you. If I ever get stuck cleaning by myself, I know exactly who to ask!_

_– Takeshi Yamamoto_

There was even a smiley face next to his name. Your eyes widened and you could tell that heat was pooling in your cheeks. He had left you a note. Was that why he had asked where your desk was? Just so he could sneak a message that you wouldn’t find right away?

You went to fold up the piece of paper so you could stash it away before Kasuga and Emiko noticed, only to feel two people leaning over your shoulder to look at what you were holding. You hastily shoved the note into your desk, turning to look at them, “What?”

They exchanged grins before returning their focus to you. Kasuga tilted her head to one side, “Was that what I think it was?”

“It certainly seems so.”

“It’s-“ your attempt to explain was swiftly cut off by Kasuga dramatically posing.

“A love letter!” she cried out, “Oh, how romantic!”

“Shh!” you tried to get them to sit down and relax, but your pleas fell on deaf ears.

“So, he helped you clean after we left? How cute,” Emiko smiled, “I can see it now. You’re only a few chapters into your own story!”

“Shut. Up,” you warned, “If you and the other two didn’t run off instead of staying to help me, then-“

“Then you wouldn’t have gotten a secret rendezvous with a certain baseball player~?”

You faced the front of the classroom, ignoring their teasing. You spared a glance to the other students. They were all too busy talking to notice what Kasuga and Emiko were talking about. You were safe.

For the time being, at least.


End file.
